Sugar
by Mira Philiane
Summary: Fanfiction tirée de Spice! de Len-kun. Entre les secrets des Kagamine, les histoires de coeurs et les concours musicaux, Len arrivera-t-il a racheter son âme ?


Faut que je la trouve. que je la vois, que je lui parle. Tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici ne servait qu'à me tromper. Tromper mes sens pour l'oublier, tromper mes sens pour survivre. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Elle sait. Elle va prendre peur. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne me rejette pas. Pitié, si un quelconque Dieu existe quelque part... J'ai commis bien des pêchés mais par pitié, ne me l'enlevez pas. Ne me l'arrachez pas. Faites qu'elle ne s'en ailles pas.

Len se réveille. Un douloureux mal de crâne témoigne de la nuit mouvementée qu'il a vécu hier. Fêtes, filles et alcool. Ce n'est certainement un quotidien model pour un jeune lycéen comme lui, mais il s'en fiche. Rien ne pourra plus l'atteindre maintenant. Il a enterré son coeur il y a bien longtemps, et hier sa volonté l'a rejoint dans la tombe. Il se l'est promis, jamais plus ce qu'il sentirait ne pourra l'atteindre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne ressentirait plus rien.

Il se lève, se lave, s'habille, mange et sort. Mécaniquement. Ses gestes ont un air robotique, bien peu naturel. Il marche, avance, ses pas sont saccadés. Sur son visage pâlichon, aucune expression sinon un ennuie flagrant. Ses yeux turquoises voient sans voir. Son esprit est loin de cette rue. Certains, on plutôt certaines, en profite pour le détailler. Cheveux blonds donnant un air angélique, visage parfaitement proportionné, nez discret, lèvres attirantes, vêtements classiques lui prêtant un air si... Indescriptible. La classe incarnée.

Mais faut-il encore le présenter ? Len Kagamine, Seconde Trois du lycée Takigawa, cancre et dragueur invétéré. Oui, on pourrait le résumer comme ça. Un fêtard idiot qui profite de la vie tant qu'il en a le temps. C'est en effet l'air qu'il cherche à se donner. Mais à l'intérieur, en profondeur, se cache...

- Tout le monde se lève ! s'écrit M. Kamui a.k.a le professeur d'anglais. Je vous présente notre petite nouvelle. Tu veux bien entrer et te présenter ?

Ladite nouvelle entre. Cheveux et yeux bleu-verts, joli sourire et joues roses. Toute mignonne dans son uniforme. Len sourit. Celle-ci ne lui résistera pas.

- Enchanté, dis-t-elle d'un voix pure et timide, je suis Miku Hatsune. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensembles...  
- Très bien, ma p'tite Hatsune, répond le prof' avec ce vocabulaire familier qui le caractérise, t'vas t'asseoir à côté d'qui tu veux. 'Fin, si j'entends un bavardage, je colle, OK ?

Sans se le faire répéter, elle file. Len dégage la place à côté de lui et, le voyant, elle s'installe. Miku ouvre son sac, en sort une trousse customisée d'accessoires divers et variés, et prend son livre. La pauvre, elle veut suivre attentivement ce décérébré de Kamui. Dans un sourire, notre cancre sort un morceau de feuille froissé et y écrit un petit mot. Ainsi commence une conversation qu'il a déjà vécu cent fois :

"Tu viens d'où ?  
Kurosawa, et toi ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
Ouaip ! Tu voudras que je te fasse visiter ce midi ?  
Si tu veux, ce serait gentil !  
D'accord ! Situ veux, passes chez moi après les cours, je te montrerais tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année.  
T'es un ange ! Tu t'appelles comment ?  
Len Kagamine."

Alors, lentement, le temps égraine chaque seconde et déjà le duo parcourt les couloirs. Japonais au premier. Autres langues au deuxième. Histoire-Géographie et Mathématiques au troisièmes. Salles de Sciences au quatrième. Tout le reste dans le deuxième bâtiment. Les gymnases et les bureaux de l'administration dans le troisième bâtiment. Et, dis on va manger ? Alors, ils mangent, ensembles, sous le regard des autres. Tout particulièrement un petit groupes de trois filles.

- Nan mais j'y crois pas ! fulmine une brune.  
- Je t'avais prévenu, commente une petite blonde.  
- Quelqu'un veut un peu de mon thon ? questionne peureusement une autre, aux cheveux roses cette fois.

Ces trois filles, ce ont aussi les trois "cannons" du lycée. Meiko Sakine, Première Une. Une tête de classe qui se la joue rebelle. Luka Megurine et Rin Kagamine, Seconde Deux. La première, c'est juste une délégué discrète qui arrache en sport, et presque tous sont à ses pieds. La deuxième, et bien, ce n'est autre que la jumelle de notre héros. Et elle aussi, derrière ses airs d'angelot, elle fait ses cachotteries.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton thon Lulu ! crit encore Meiko. Tu vois que Len, alias mon petit ami, mon mari, l'homme qui pratagera ma vie et qui se mariera avec moi, est surprit en flagrant délit de, de, de...  
- Manger avec une fille ? répond la susnommée Lulu.  
- Exactement ! renchérit la brune. Quand je pense que je l'ai embrassé, voir p-p-plus...  
- Calmes-toi, Mei, fait Rin pour essayer de calmer sa sulfureuse amie, à rien ne sert de...  
- Puis je m'en fiches ! J'vais lui dire à ce co... Petit malotru !

Meiko se lève, faisant remuer ses plantureuses formes. Elle s'approche de Len et lui envoies son poing sur le front. Un groupe de gars, plus loin, hurle à la violence conjugale avant de se lancer dans un désagréable fou-rire. La brune enlève sa veste de cuir rouge pour dévoiler un débardeur noir, et s'assoies à côté de notre blondinet. Elle n'a pas dérangé sa coiffure, sa queue de cheval tient toujours. Miku ne cesse de tourner la tête de droite à gauche, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe. Len lui lance un sourire et s'approche de l'oreille de Meiko pour lui murmurer quelques mots, rien que pour elle. Automatiquement, elle rougit, se calma et s'en retourna dans son groupe.  
Miku mangeait, Len souriait et grignotait. Il lui expliqua que Meiko était sa petite amie, mais que... Parfois, il ne la comprenait plus. Cette fille était jalouse pour un rien et il la voyait rarement sans qu'elle le frappe. La nouvelle hochait la tête, disant comprendre ce qu'il pensait. A la vérité, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux histoires de coeur, mais il était si charmant ce Kagamine. En plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment la fille avec qui il était, alors elle avait ses chances. Rougissante, elle s'imagina s'approcher de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes... Son soupir de bonheur se joignit à la sonnerie et chacun remballa ses affaires pour monter en classe.

La chambre de Len était parfaitement bien rangée, ses cours bien en ordre. Miku recopiait tout, sans penser une seule seconde que son coup de foudre l'observait. Ses cheveux était très attirants. Et puis, ils étaient très longs. Ses jambes aussi, et qu'elles avaient l'air douces... Ses bras, tout pareil. Len ne pouvait pas se mentir, il la trouvait réellement belle. Alors, discrètement, il approche son dos, se pose sur le lits et enlève violemment les élastiques qui retiennent ses cheveux. Surprise, elle se retourne et s'apprête à le gifler, mais ce qu'elle voit la dissuade dans l'instant. Troublé, il l'admire, la dévore du regard. Elle aussi alors, le regarde, et lentement il se rapproche.  
Ça y est Len, tu l'a eu. Miku Hatsune est tombée dans ton piège. Qui sera la prochaine victime ?


End file.
